1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to apparatus and method for continuous steady extrusion. More specifically, this invention relates to apparatus and method for continuously applying force along a portion of the surface of a rod of indefinite length to continuously advance the rod through an extrusion die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative are showing the more-or-less continuous deformation of rod appears in the following patents and certificate: U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,280 (1953) to Fisk; U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,907 (1954) to Fisk; U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,425 (1956) to Fisk; U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,676 (1963) to Harkenrider; U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,088 (1968) to Alexander et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,589 (1968) to Bobrowsky; U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,983 (1969) to Lees et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,320 (1969) to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,849 (1969) to Hardy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,935 (1969) to McAllan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,115 (1970) to Armstrong et al.; U.S.S.R. Author's Certificate 176,229 (1966) to Shvarzburd.
In my copending application Ser. No. 876,940, filed Nov. 14, 1969, and entitled "Apparatus and Method for Continuous Material Feeding and Deformation," there is shown apparatus and method for the continuous steady extrusion of rod of indefinite length, employing the viscous drag force of viscous fluid circuits, portions of which flow along the surface of the rod to build up stresses in the rod and advance the rod through an extrusion die. The disclosure of my copending application, Ser. No. 876,940, represents a milestone in the long history of the art of extrusion as theretofore known.
The present invention represents yet a further improvement in the art of extrusion.